The Search
by Sinecessity
Summary: The Meteor incident has been long over, Avalanche has moved on, but Tifa is still at a lost. Rumor has it, Sephiroth is back and the lonely Martial Artist is up for some serious revenge. SephTi - chapter story ***None of the FF Characters are mine**
1. Chapter 1

**THE SEARCH**

After the defeat of Sephiroth, Avalanche had split. They all went about their own lives. Even Tifa and Cloud tried. Believe it or not, Tifa was the one that had something unsettling within and caused the relationship to fall apart. She wasn't the same person anymore. She became distant. Years had gone by and she lived a dark life. Not very sociable with the outside world. She drowned herself in 7th heaven, taking pleasure with the presences of filthy drunks. It was then she received a spark.

After one particular night a few drunks spoke about a silver haired man traveling about, identical to the Sephiroth that posted all over ShinRa news for months since he had almost destroyed the entire world.

The last time someone said they saw him was at the Inn in Kalm.

Tifa closed down her business and took a long trip into Kalm, going unnoticed dressed in her usual fighting attire, but her upper body was covered in a black hooded sweatshirt, leaving the only thing visible upon her face, her amber eyes. She didn't want this Sephiroth to get a head-start. Finally, the late night evening arrived. She entered the Kalm's Inn.

Sephiroth was indeed back, though he was no longer a threat, or at least not yet. Right now he didn't even know his name. He had woken up in the northern crater, and he had eventually found his way here, in one of the inn room within the town of Kalm. Right now he laid on his bed, his eyes closed, though he was not asleep, but simply resting his body.

Upon entering the inn, Tifa took a moment and studied the crowd. It was a small crowd and not an inclining to the man she was in search for. She almost felt defeated. Hands covered in leathered gloves rubbed at the left side of her black cargo shorts, where the skirt part of it began to irritate the back of her leg. Her sneakers made an obvious squeak upon the wooden floor, that was freshly waxed, as she made her way over to the inn keeper. Tifa tried to remain hopeful as she went on describing Sephiroth, but not getting into too much detail so that his entire uniqueness wasn't given away, then everyone would start running scared. She lied to the keeper and said they were suppose to meet. Being that the two came in all suspicious like, he believed Tifa's story and told her without hesitation the room that the strange man was residing in. Tifa thanked him and made it clear to him to not worry about the noise. She assured him that they'd only be playing, if he caught her drift with that naughtiness smile.

Up the stairs she went. With every step she took her heart beat just a little faster. Everything about Sephiroth flashed before her eyes, the burning of her hometown, the death of her mother, the death of her father, the death of Aerith, she could go on. The life stream should have never allowed his return, but was he that powerful that he could actually fight the life stream? That was a very scary thought. She paused in front of his door, hesitating to knock. It took a lot of her to do it and when she did, she said in a soft voice and fake accent, "room service."

He breathed gently as he rested, the silence drifting through the room other than the fan in the corner that blew toward his bed "....". When he heard the knock upon his door he opened his eyes slowly. At first Sephiroth hoped that he had imagined the sound so that he could rest a little longer, though when he heard the sweet voice he shook his head and muttered to himself "What now...". He slowly sat up on the bed, his long silver hair falling past his face as he brought a hand to his, unnatural, cyan eyes, rubbing them for a moment before he gradually stood up and headed towards the door.

His hand was placed upon the knob of the door before he twisted it and pulled the door. Bluntly he said, "I didn't call room service."


	2. Chapter 2

**ENCOUNTER**

Instant, recognizable voice, was all Tifa needed as confirmation. His tone had sent multiple needles all throughout her spine. At her sides her hands began to ball into fists. She muttered, "This is on the house." She only needed the door to be a crack open for her to kick it open by massive power from her leg. Sephiroth was knocked back, unexpectedly, forced against the wall "....".

He was greatly alarmed now, and he was unsure of what was going on exactly, though it seemed that he wasn't going anywhere, and it seemed as if this girl had intentions that were going to be fulfilled, though he could only imagine what those would be.

She forced her way in and was quick to close the door and lock it. Her back was to the door and still she didn't allow him to see her face as she stared down at the old, tacky, carpeted floor. Through gritted teeth she spoke, "How dare you come back?"

Her words were confusing to him, though he was sure it was just another person that hated him for reasons unknown "What...who the hell are you? What makes you think you can just barge in here?"

"Who the hell am I," she repeated, then laughed, "Are you serious? Is that the best you can come up with?" It was puzzling, at the same time agitating that his first reaction was asking questions. She had to look up now. Sephiroth could see the hate in those eyes. They were screaming for blood.

"What is this, some kind of new sick and twisted game of yours?" She pointed at him and growled these last few words, "You know damn well who I am!" It was then Tifa dropped the hood of the sweater and allowed her long straight brown locks free. The sweater was unzipped and tossed to the floor. She was more preparing, then revealing herself, standing there in a black vinyl sleeveless top that zippered in the front and showed off her navel. Slightly spread leg she took an offensive stance, with her elbows bent and fists pointing up. She was crazy to challenge Sephiroth. She knew he'd kill her, but damnit she was going to give him one hell of a round before she went.

She had intentions to fight him? Her smirked, than looked to his sword that was sheathed against the wall by his bedside. Slowly he crept along the wall toward his blade, knowing that using magic was no good option in this room "Listen...I have no clue who you are...why don't you turn right back around and get the hell out before I'm forced to kill you...I wont hesitate if it comes to that..."

Quickly she noticed what he was going for and swiftly brought the heel of her sneaker into the open palm of his hand that was reaching for his masamune. She bent her knee enough to reach the sword herself and knocked it down to the ground. An evil smile played on her face as she looked to him, still her foot pinning his arm against the wall, "Kill me huh, now there's the Sephiroth I was looking for. You can't hide very long can you?" She was serious again, "I know you'll kill me, but I'm going to make you pay as much as I can." With that being said a hand took charge in pinning his one arm against the wall. She raised a leg and sunk her knee deeply into his torso. Having the advantage, she took the opportunity to kick his sword far away towards the other side of the room.

It wasn't long before his weapon was kicked out of reach, not to mention leaving him at an disadvantageous position immediately, the kick making impact with his ribs. Instantaneously he felt pain ebb at his side, a gasp of surprise coming from him as the strike connected, almost doubling him over. He was a swordsman expert. He was proficient with close combat bare handed, but he was no expert like she was.

As such he defended himself, though he knew his attempts would only buy him time at the least, though right now she was doing a good job of humiliating him which only hurt his pride more, a small girl beating such a strong opponent, or at least he was until now, when he had no weapon.

He gritted his teeth as he used his free hand to attempt to strike her hard across the face. It was his only thought out move right now whether it succeeded or not.

It was shocking because Tifa saw that coming. She didn't return the blow, but blocked his fist from making any contact with her face and just pushed his arm to the side. Ok, now she had to question, but instead of words coming out, she laughed. She laughed so hard like someone told her the most funniest joke ever or as if she was getting tickled to death. she had to catch the trembling of her body by pressing herself up against the wall where his sword was closes too.

Tifa managed to contain herself after some time. The laughter had erupted because of a thought that played in her mind and she had to let it be known, "The life stream stripped you of your manhood and what... your memories too? This is great," she announced humorously, "This is great, she repeated and again, she said it for the third time giving him her back because now she said it out of anger, "This is fucking great!" She punched at the wall so hard her fist went completely through and she pulled it back wincing in pain, believing she had just sprain her wrist from doing something unprepared and out of anger.

She had left herself open when she punched the wall. Immediately Sephiroth rushed her, spun her, and slammed his fist into her stomach.

Stupid Tifa to drop her guard and all this time she was coaching herself to not do that very thing. Completely unprepared that blow to her stomach knocked all the wind out of her. She fell forward.

He wasn't done there though, as he soon grabbed her by her throat and slammed her down upon the bed, pushing down so that he was choking her "Damned girl....! What the hell are you here for!! Why are you attacking me!! Answer me!!"

The sudden blow meant no chance to regain any control of herself, defenseless as she was picked up and slammed onto his bed. He wanted her to answer him, but he was choking her. She couldn't get much out but a half hearted laugh and something that sounded like, "Good boy." She was gasping for air. She couldn't even use her legs to attack, because the pressure of his body, on her's, was forbidding it.

He held his hand against her throat for a little bit longer, watching her squirm before he let her go, though he did not allow her any comfort, taking hold of the collar of her upper body clothing and throwing her out onto the floor.

The pressure off her neck, she started coughing mad and the throw to the floor hurt more then expected because she used her sprained wrist for support. She turned herself onto her elbows and with her feet she scooted herself a few feet away from him.

He turned his back to the bed and glared at her "Just what are you doing here....its obvious you mean bad intentions upon me...and I want to know why...."

After some time, gaining control of her breathing, she looked up at him, "Let me refresh your memory, you killed my family you bastard...burned up homes, women, children...you tried to take the whole world out and this is your punishment? A second chance of life and not remembering anything while everybody else here has to live with what you've done every time they see you? Why can't we forget? If that's how the life stream treats the ones that bring chaos, then I spit on the life stream and the ancients."

The words she spurted forth alarmed him, and at the same time he was a little skeptical of them. Needless to say they were a little hurtful to his mind, and they completely ruined his mood...as if being attacked by this girl wasn't enough to do so. He turned his back to her and shook his head "Well....I suppose if that really did happen then I had my own reasons for doing so...and I have to stick to them...". He shook his head before he spoke up again "I'm allowing you to leave without getting yourself killed...so if you would like to take the opportunity then I would get out now...you may be able to extract your revenge or whatever it is you seek....but know that I will kill you if I have the chance....make your choice now...."

After the few words he just shared, they helped for her to swallow her emotions because the itch to hurt him returned. She pushed herself up, "So even with the lack of memory, you remain cold and not sorry at all." No. She wasn't done and that sprain wrist wasn't going to stop her.

Now he was the one to drop his guard and she returned the favor knocking him onto the bed. Roughly she spun him so that they were face to face. She straddled his chest and used her knees to keep his arms pinned down. She lowered her face close enough to his, their strands of hair mixing with one another, "What was your reason for burning the babies, huh," she asked rather calmly, but that emotion was quick to leave and be replaced with malice.

Tifa suddenly grabbed a handful of his silver hair and used it as a tool to pull his head up towards hers. A fingernail pressed into his chin she muttered, "I'm going to make you remember so that you'll end up begging me to kill you!" The grasp of his hair was released, allowing his head to fall back down. She sat up straight. Her hands balled into a fist and knuckles were brought down onto his pretty face. She did it again, and again, and again.

Immediately he felt his face go numb from her strike, pain soon following afterwards, though another wallop soon followed, giving him no time to react as he felt more pain run to his head. His face throbbed. A small bit of blood flowed down from his lower lip where she struck him. It hurt like hell, there was no way around that, but the sting soon turned into something more… pleasurable and Sephiroth began to hysterically laugh. A certain chord had finally been struck.

His mocking, or so as Tifa took it, angered her even more. With her other hand she brought knuckles to that, slightly forming, bruised cheek and backhanded him so strongly he spat blood in the opposite direction.

The laughter didn't die. It only lightened as he slowly returned his gaze upon the fuming girl. Quickly he reached out from beneath her and held both her wrists firmly, forcefully pulling her face down towards his. "My my, Miss Lockhart…"


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TABLES HAVE TURNED**

Tifa's eyes widen. He remembered! The shock for falling for such a tale distracted her and she was once more gripped by the throat.

Sephiroth found quite a liking to holding the girl this way, only this time his intention was far from disallowing her any breath of life. He just held it firmly and forced her off him. Fear caused Tifa to comply. He brought her backside right back onto the bed, keeping her pinned by his waist pressed between her legs.

"Who knew you had it in you and to think Cloud kept you hidden in his shadow all this time." He hovered over her, so close Tifa felt every bit of his silver strands brush over all around her upper body and face. Sephiroth stared deeply into her eyes with such intensity from those catlike hues.

His eyes turned away for further search that was completely unexpected, like an animal sniffing for it's mate. She felt him breathe her in, the tip of his nose brushing over her cheek, than towards her ear. He continued to speak in a more hush tone, "but not anymore, as I can see."

He exhaled down along her neck. Every bit of hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. She shivered beneath his touch. What was he doing? Better yet, did she want him to stop? This was all wrong, how he was making her feel right at the moment. Her anger was quickly changing to lust. The sudden wetness between her legs could tell no lies and what had turned her on even more was how he still held her there by her throat, almost wanting to tell him to squeeze just a little tighter.

Sephiroth eventually returned into the position where his eyes were locked onto to Tifa's again. Their nose touched. His lips over her's, but only the warmth of his breath kissed her. Tifa's breathing became heavy as anxiety built.

"Trying to prove a point, are you?" His expression was that of a mischief child, absolutely up to no good as the grin on his face broaden, "Well I can think of one way to get you noticed. Put some fire into the belly of that 'Little,' blonde, 'Boy', of yours." His free hand stroke down Tifa's side, but stopped short, changing direction as he felt along Tifa's breast and pressed firmly into it.

Tifa felt flustered and rolled her eyes closed, turning her head to the side at the same time, uncontrollably allowing a slight whimper to escape her lips.

"Ah," Sephiroth watched hungrily at Tifa's every expression. He listened carefully at her every sound, "Now… what would he think that 'I'… made you moan like that?" That maniacal chuckle erupted, for a short while.

**(Don't miss what you've been waiting for - ch. 4 "Rough Play, Turned into Foreplay")**


	4. Final Chapter, 4

****Again, Characters are not mine. I take no credit for them****

**ROUGH PLAY, TURNED INTO FOREPLAY**

"**Fuck you," **Tifa muttered.

"**Oh. I intend to. Question is how little will it take until you give in?" **Sephiroth eased up on Tifa. His busy hand found its way center of her shirt and slowly he pulled down the zipper, at the same time explaining, **"I tell you what Ms. Lockhart, you tell me to stop and I'll release you, allow you to go home and tell pretty boy what happened here or…" **The zipper was pulled free and Tifa's vest laid opened, revealing a white cut up tank top beneath. Sephiroth compressed himself further in between Tifa's legs, not shying away the fact that he was hard. He kept an arm stretched down with open palm into the mattress just aside Tifa's head to support his upper body. Fingers pressed into the center of her neck and was held in an arch. With it tilted he brushed a thumb over her chin, **"… I keep going, make you cum, release you, allow you to go home and you can keep this our dirty little secret," **His grin was from ear to ear. **"Perhaps you'll tell him either way… watch him fall apart. Will you find pleasure in that, having that affect over the frail minded?" **He stared down at her, his cynical smile expressing amusement. He whispered, **"then that would make you no different from me. The Irony…" **He looked up and for that brief moment, closed his eyes. A deep inhale into his lungs, he than exhaled through his dark lips, with a slight groan of excitement that trailed just from the idea of it all.

Tifa said nothing. Instead, she squirmed beneath him and tried to pull herself away, with very little effort.

He looked back upon her face,** "Oh, I get it. You want a fight. That's ok. I like it rough as well." **Sephiroth pushed himself off and drew Tifa up by her vest, than threw her aside into the headboard. Her body ricocheted off the headboard and landed with a single bounce above the mattress. She groaned in pain. It was all the reaction she could give for Sephiroth hastily hopped onto the bed and onto his knees. He grabbed Tifa by her arms and barbarically slid her right back underneath him. He reached behind himself and telekinetically called his sword, unsheathed, into his open palm. In an instant he sliced down the valley of Tifa's chest. Her tank top split in half and on the surfaced of her skin was a long fresh cut that ended just a bit above her navel.

Tifa was at a disadvantage. Her body, (her weapons), were pinned down; taken from her. She laid frozen. Relapsed into a young helpless girl, instinct bade her to shut her eyes, anticipating the death blow. Her breath was held. Then nothing happened, at least not what she had predicted. The sword and its sheath fell onto the carpeted floor with a slight thump. Sephiroth assured her, **"Don't worry. It's only a surface wound." **As if he cared. The abrasion bleed very little. It was nothing more but a mere scratch. Suddenly, Tifa felt moisture along the gash. One after another, Sephiroth streamed kiss upon kiss right over his personal marking and as he got closer to her navel Tifa's body betrayed her. It did not reject him. It did not feel disgusted. The sensation was enchanting. Her back arched. Her chest rose into his lips. He raised his eyes, but couldn't see her face over her breast. However the reaction of her body told him she had given in. **"That didn't take long now did it," **a wicked smile on his face.

Of course it didn't take long. It had been some time since she had gotten that kind of attention and it wasn't exactly as if her enemy was horrifically disfigured. He was beautiful with a body of perfection. Goosebumps surfaced throughout Tifa's body as his warm breath spilled over her skin. **"Just shut up," **she muttered to this irresistible villain, "And do what you," she wanted to say, but her pride was great and she refused to provoke him any longer. She did not want to give him the satisfaction, that he can make her feel that way regardless of who he was and all that he had done. The image she had of him and his persona was all ready to be set in stone. This wasn't fair.

Sephiroth raised his head at her response. He grasped the open sleeves of her vest and pulled her up through them, forcing her to sit up. Her face close to his. His mouth closely over hers, **"You're ordering me?," **he questioned with a hint of sarcasm. Tifa stared strongly into those cat-like hues, than surprisingly, for whatever reason it may be, she gave a coy smile. Sephiroth pressed his lips into hers and kissed her hard. She did not object to this. The nature of it gave a different kind of feeling, as if she was desperately wanted. Tough girl; very soft lips. Cold man, yet his lips were warm, smooth, alluring towards other things. Lips parted as Sephiroth took in Tifa's upper lip, tracing it with the tip of his tongue; sucking on it. Tifa did the same, taking in his bottom lip, outlining it with the tip of her tongue, biting into it… ruthlessly! And as Sephiorth pulled away she ripped through it with her canine.

A backhanded smack sent Tifa crashing onto the floor. The force of it shot her out like a canon she rolled along the carpet, until her body crashed into the door. Subconsciously she held her sprain wrist that was once again throbbing. Within that time Sephiroth scrambled from the bed and was coming for her. Tifa pushed off the floor as fast as she could and took an offensive stance. That maniacal laughter erupted yet again. He spat blood onto the carpet as he looked to her, standing there in the essence of a full blown maniac; slow to step forward with long controlled breaths. **"You want to continue this charade Lockhart. Well… this should be fun." **

Sephiroth charged at her with a full right swing. Tifa blocked it, shoving his arm away as he hit the outside of her forearm. She gripped his elbow, using it as leverage, and raised her right foot, aiming to kick the side of his ribs, but her foot was caught, trapped by his bicep and forearm. He spun her and slammed her into a wall. Immediately Tifa took a blow to the gut. Tifa spewed over, Sephiroth was ready to take the advantage and uppercut her. Tifa sucked up the nauseated feeling and quickly defended herself by blocking his hit and freeing her leg with a forceful spread of her arms. His upper half was fully exposed. She abruptly and brutally plunged her forehead into the bridge of his nose. Sephiroth shouted and staggered back in a bit of a ditz, temporarily disabled. He brought both hands to his aching nose. The blood could be seen gushing through his fingers. He snapped it in place. Tifa took no time, dropping to the floor and slipping her foot across his ankle, knocking him onto his back. She jumped on him and straddle his waist. Her piercing gaze was full with hatred, even in this compromising position, but instead of pounding away at him as she did before, she lowered her head and ravished him with a relentless kiss.

His blood smeared across his face, along her lips, she did not care. This unexpected act of sexual aggression to and from Tifa Lockhart, she made clear to Sephiroth that this was her choice and he was to comply to her demands with nails digging into the muscles of his arms, declining him to touch her, but a man of such power would never be that submissive. Her belligerence and defiance only added fuel to his groin.

From his shoulders he pushed his upper body off the floor. As tongues swirled and lavered up every bit of each distinctive taste, Sephiroth's fingers gripped at her torn clothing and savagely pulled it off her. He grasped her hands and pulled her nails free from his flesh. His lips parted from hers and like a hungry animal he milked her breast for all she was worth, sucking and nipping on her nipples till they plumped and soften in soreness. Tifa's head was thrown back in a desperate moan of relief. Her fingers were lost in his hair, holding his head tightly over her breast.

Sephiroth was so hard his manhood was ready to rip right through those sweats. Too much clothing interference. Not able to take the pressure anymore, he spun Tifa onto her back, hitting the floor with a thud. He had no patience to take things casually, pulling her under clothing, altogether in one, complicated, swift. His sweats were pulled to his knees, than he bent forward, pummeling into her wet hole. Tifa screamed from both pleasure and pain. An animalistic groan bellowed from his throat as he pounded away, thrusting her vigorously. The back of her waist was held at an arch while Sephiroth used his other arm to support himself.

No! What was she doing? It had felt so good, but it had went against everything she had ever stood for. Her eyes opened to see this evil silver haired God have his way with her and she was allowing him to. She had actually given him permission. She was the one who had open up for him and she was enjoying it. Guilty. She had started to feel guilty. Looking for an alternative, she slithered away, only to roll onto her hands and knees. Her ass raised, like a feline in heat, inviting, Sephiroth gripped her hips and pulled her pulsing pussy towards his glistening manhood. It was swallowed whole in one thrust. Tifa dropped onto her elbows and buried her face into the carpet to muffle her moans.

Tifa thought she could make this as shameless to herself as possible. Imagine another man. Cloud. Yes, Cloud. She had moaned his name. It was not pleasing to Sephiroth's ears. With a handful of her hair he pulled her up till she was only on her knees, than pulled towards the side which forced her to turn her head, eventually her entire body as well until she was facing him. He seized her by her elbows and lead her onto his lap. As she climbed he dropped a hand to hold his dick steady, by the base, than forced her down on his shaft. It felt as if he was at the pit of her stomach. She hissed in anguish and his dick pulsated with arousal. From her elbow he caressed her cheek, than gripped it painfully. He commanded, **"Open your eyes. Know who you are fucking." **The soreness from her cheeks indeed had her spring her eyes open and just as she opened them he started the grinding for her, pushing her waist up and slowly, but strongly, pulling her back down.

She was now staring into the eyes of a world wide killer. He stared back. His clutch loosened. Tifa now rode him of free will. The vicious pace begun once again. She slammed down and rocked her hips at the base each time. It had hurt so bad, but gradually found relief as it progressed into desire. Her cries in pleasure were convincing enough Sephiroth could now let go and he grinned, for he knew there was no comparison. Tifa was well aware she was not with Cloud. She could no longer pretend even if she tried. She drowned herself into those cat like hues and when they had disappeared with the tilt of Sephiroth's head back, expelling a satisfied sigh, Tifa lost control. She sang no other name, but his, **"Sephiroth," **clearly and pleasantly as she came.

Sephiroth resumed his control over her and grasped her arms, continuing her tired body to motion up and down on his dick, maintaining the momentum. He pulled her chest into his. Brushed his cheek along side hers, with his ear near her lips. That deep, exotic, sophisticated tone demanded, **"You need me Tifa. Say it." **She said nothing. He growled, **"Say it!"** Never had Tifa thought commands could be abused this way. She was beginning to lust. As another wave of an orgasm washed over her, she held his shoulders tightly and whimpered into his ear, **"I need you… Sephiroth." **With his final thrust Tifa bucked at his waist. She fought to get off him before he overflowed her with his seed, but he detained her until the last of his load filled her insides.

Perspiration from both bodies mixed. Tifa had rested her head over his shoulder, equally silent as their bodies relaxed. Tifa did not want her mind to dwell on what just happened. She knew later she'd be too ashamed to reminisce, but Sephiroth would soon not allow her to forget either. He was gentle as he pushed her away, just a bit, by her shoulders, more so that they could see eye to eye, where he could get a last look of her naked breast. His fingertips glided along the slash he made down her chest, eyes following with such attentiveness. His hand paused just below her navel. His cyan eyes traveled back to her face. The coldness had shortly returned, looking into those amber eyes. He pressed his palm firmly into her lower abdomen, than sneered,** "I will never be a memory."** The martial artist's eyes widen in fear as she just realized what they had truly done! Her hands quickly fell to her stomach right over his hand.


End file.
